


Violines y crescendos

by wileret



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tocando el violín, notas chirriantes, dolor de oídos~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violines y crescendos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ©.

Siempre le había parecido raro, excéntrico, el hecho de que Holmes tocara el violín de la manera en que lo hacía. Sacando notas estridentes de esas cuatro cuerdas que conformaban el instrumento, parecían chillidos, gritos de rabia, frustración e incluso aburrimiento. Otras veces le había parecido que arrancaba pensamientos de su mente con cada nota desafinada, o que intentaba vengarse de algo ocurrido cuando tocaba una pieza de sonido nada identificable para su oído con crescendos, perdendos y tantos saltos de dinámica que nada de aquello daba sentido alguno a la pieza. Un auténtico dolor para el oído de cualquiera, sobre todo para uno que tanto apreciaba el sonido de ese instrumento, el arco moviéndose suavemente sobre las cuerdas, haciéndolas vibrar.

Él nunca había dicho nada a esa práctica, era Sherlock, no hacían falta más explicaciones. Además ya se lo había advertido aquella primera vez, no podía haberse quejado pues no tenía vela en ese entierro. Después de todo eso era mejor (y menos peligroso) que estar pendiente de si una bala le acababa atravesando alguna parte del cuerpo en algún ataque de aburrimiento de aquel hombre tan fascinante y entrañable.

Pero las semanas fueron pasando, los meses también y, extrañamente, cada vez se oían menos esas notas fuera de tono. No, ahora las notas desafinadas eran los jadeos que se le escapaban de la boca cada vez que notaba los dedos finos y largos de aquel hombre en su miembro. El movimiento delicado e insistente al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo. Los gemidos sustituían cada forte, cada diminuendo del pasado. El ritmo de la melodía que sonaba venía marcado por el movimiento de las caderas de Sherlock sobre él. Primero sotto voce, un movimiento suave, medido, la penetración seguida del gemido y dos bocas uniéndose. Después venía el crescendo que empezaba el proceso de aceleración, sus cuerpos sudando, hirviendo por dentro, la cama de muelles haciendo el sonido tan característico, el cabezal chocando repetidamente contra la pared con tal pum pum continuo que parecía el manómetro de su concierto particular.

Las oleadas de placer venía con cada marcato, al tocar Sherlock un punto en especial dentro de él que hacía que todo a su alrededor se nublara momentáneamente y cerrara los ojos con fuerza ante la sensación, los gemidos roncos de ambos resonando en la habitación.

Finalmente, el éxtasis de la melodía, el punto álgido, el in rilievo que hacía que sus cuerpos se tensaran ante la consecuente sacudida de placer que les pasaba como una especie de oleada salvaje por sus cuerpos que les paralizaba durante unos segundos. Entonces Sherlock se dejaba caer sobre él como derrotado, su rostro al lado del suyo, intentando recobrar la respiración, el pelo húmedo por el sudor, su corazón latiendo con rapidez desmesurada contra su pecho.

Segundos después, Sherlock siempre se quedaba dormido, la cabeza sobre su hombro, una mano sobre la suya y Watson le miraba maravillado, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquel hombre siempre le parecería increíble.


End file.
